


Midnight Waltz

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Slow Dancing, mentioned Vernon Boyd/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Erica and Stiles slow dance in their kitchen at 3 o'clock in the morning.





	Midnight Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts), [50_points_for_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/gifts).



> Part 3 of the Erica Reyes multi ship meme.  
> 

It was 3 am when Erica woke up to an empty bed. She worried that Stiles was either sleepwalking or had another nightmare about the nogitsune, or the Dread Doctors, or the Ghost Riders, or really any of the countless monsters they’ve faced in Beacon Hills. She got up from the bed and slipped on her robe and slippers before heading out to look for her fiancée.

Making her way around the dark house, Erica saw the soft glow of the lights from the kitchen. She figured he must be in there.

She found him in the kitchen with a mug in his hand. Erica hoped it wasn’t filled with coffee because if it was, there was no way Stiles was coming back to bed that night. 

She slowly made her way over to him, careful to not scare him. She made just enough noise to alert him to her presence without startling him. As she got closer, she could smell that it wasn’t coffee that he was drinking, but hot cocoa instead. Stiles had his back turned to her, so Erica wrapped her arms around him and greeted him by placing a kiss on his shoulders blades. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Stiles apologized as he brought his free hand up to lay over top of hers.

Erica gave him another kiss as she leaned in closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. “It’s fine. I realized your side of the bed was empty and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Did you have another nightmare?”

“Not exactly,” Stiles replied. He slowly removed himself from Erica’s embrace so that he could turn to face her. “It’s just that I’m nervous about the wedding.”

Erica paled at his answer. She was worried that Stiles was getting cold feet about marrying her. She quietly asked, “Why? What are you nervous about, exactly?”

“I don’t want to make a fool out of myself during our first dance,” Stiles answered, not meeting Erica’s eye. “I’m not exactly the best dancer and you’re already so out of my league. I’m worried you’re going to realize that and end up leaving me for someone better.”

Relief washed over Erica as she listened to his answer and heard his heartbeat remain steady. She let out a soft laugh before responding. “Stiles, how could there ever be anyone better for me than you? You’re my Batman. I love you.”

Stiles gave her a small smile. “I love you too.”

Erica took his hand and interlocked their fingers together. “We could always practice if you want.”

“Practice?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, practice,” Erica replied. “What do you say?”

Stiles laid his mug down on the counter and turned his full attention to Erica. “What do I do now?”

Erica guided Stiles into the proper stance, placing one of his hands on her waist and the other in her hand. She gently tugged on his shoulder to get him to stand up straight. Her feet were staggered with his. 

“You step forward with your left foot and I’ll step back with my right,” Erica explained. Glancing down at their feet, Stiles followed her instructions. “Yes, just like that.”

Stiles stared down at their feet as Erica continued to instruct him on where to step and with which foot. After awhile he started to get the hang of it, but he continued to watch their feet as the two of them waltzed around their kitchen.

Erica removed her hand from Stiles’ shoulder after a few more steps. She gently lifted chin, tilting his head back so they could look into each other's eyes. “Hey, look up here. Just focus on me.You’re doing great. Much better than the time at Boyd and Lydia’s wedding. You’re improving.”

Stiles kept his eyes locked with Erica’s. His steps faltered slightly, a little unsure of himself. Erica gave him an encouraging smile. His moves were slowly improving.

“I think you're leading,” Stiles remarked as he stepped back for Erica to step forward. Before Erica could respond, he continued, “I like it when you lead. It feels more natural.”

Erica let out a soft chuckle. “That's just because I don't have two left feet.”

“I’m not  _ that  _ bad of a dancer,” Stiles joked as he spun his fiancée. A few steps later, he bumped into the counter to his left by accident.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Erica said. She let go on his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck. The two gave up on the structured dance in favor of just swaying together in each other’s arms.

“Besides who cares if I’m a good dancer when all eyes will be on you and how beautiful you are in that dress,” Stiles said as he placed a kiss on Erica’s temple.

“Technically all eyes will be on  _ us  _ during our first dance,” Erica corrected as she gently laid her head down on her fiancée’s shoulder. “But nothing really matters except me and you.”

Stiles smiled. “As long as you don’t care about my dancing skills, we’re good then.”

Erica chuckled. “Honey, I’ve known you have two left feet ever since that rave our sophomore year. You were such a dork in high school.”

“Hey! I won you over with my sarcastic sense of humor and extension knowledge of comic books,” Stiles protested. “So if I was dork, you’d have to be one too.”

“I’m pretty sure it was just you,” Erica lightly teased.

“Well the jokes on you because you fell in love with this dork and we’re getting married,” Stiles replied.

He leaned down to kiss Erica, soft and slow. She happily returned the kiss, threading her fingers through his soft hair.

And in that moment Erica knew that it didn’t matter if Stiles was the worst dancer on the planet, as long as he was the one that she would marry and have her first dance with, he could step on her feet over and over again and she wouldn’t care.

Besides, that’s what werewolf super healing is for.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
